


Maybe Blood Donation Isn't So Bad

by Fangirl_on_fire



Series: AUs, AUs, and AUs [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blood Donation, College AU, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, au prompts, steve hates calculus, tony hates foreign languages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_on_fire/pseuds/Fangirl_on_fire
Summary: Tony hates foreign languages.Tony also hates blood donation, but he's willing to make a sacrifice to skip foreign languages. In the line for blood donation, he meets the cute guy in front of him who keeps blushing.Maybe blood donation isn't so bad.au - 'we’re both donating blood in the blood donation van in the quad to get out of class'





	Maybe Blood Donation Isn't So Bad

Tony hated foreign languages. 

Many people assumed that just because he was a genius he _adored_ college and asked the teacher for _extra_ homework to do for fun and spent his evenings holding a math textbook while whispering "my precious". 

Yeah, no. 

Contrary to popular belief, Tony was a human like the rest of the students and he, too, hated college. Well, at least some classes. For example, foreign languages. 

That's why he was currently in the surprisingly long queue for blood donation – to skip foreign languages. On second thoughts, it probably wasn't surprising that it was so long, considering many people probably had the same idea as him. It wasn't that original, and his professor would probably suspect something as Tony had never shown any signs of selflessness before, but she couldn't exactly do anything about it, could she? It's not like Tony had to sign a document that read 'why are you donating blood? Please tick an option' that would inevitably reveal his ruse. 

To Tony's pleasure, the line was moving very slowly, and Tony was near the back of the queue. If he was lucky, he would reach the front of the queue in two hours and he would miss part of the next class too. There was one problem, though. Tony got bored very easily, and five minutes of waiting already felt like an eternity. He idly looked around. There wasn't much to see, really. A few campus buildings, a first-aid station in case anyone collapsed from blood loss, three or four wilting trees and, of course, the rather small tent for the blood donation. It was a cold afternoon, so many of the students were wearing thick jumpers or jeans. Tony guessed that the administration specifically chose a cold day so students wouldn't faint from the combination of blood loss and heat. 

When Tony told Rhodey his plan to skip foreign languages by donating blood, Rhodey had given him a skeptical look and asked him if he was sure that he wouldn't faint. Tony had countered him by saying he injured himself on a daily basis, but Rhodey told him that it was a really strange and unsettling feeling to feel your blood pouring out of you through a tube. Tony had shuddered slightly, but anything was better than foreign languages, and his terrifying professor. Not to mention that he didn't do his homework, and the professor had already given him a two weeks extension. 

Tony never really saw why homework was necessary, anyway. People already go to school to do work, so why should they do it at home too? 

Pepper pretty much had the exact same reaction as Rhodey but she had given in to Tony's attempts at defending himself quicker than Rhodey had, telling Tony that even if he was just donating blood to skip foreign languages, she was proud that he had chosen to donate blood and help people rather than just ditching school again. Pepper always tried to see the good in him, and that was one of the things he loved about her. Platonically. They had tried dating once, but they soon concluded that their relationship felt like dating your sibling so they had ended the relationship on good terms, choosing to stay as friends. 

Tony was cut off his train of thought by the guy in front of him clearing his throat. 

"Sorry, what?" Tony snapped back to reality. 

"I asked you your name," The guy said, blushing slightly. "Uh- Well, I figured if we're going to be stuck in this queue for hours we might as well- well, get to know each other, I don't know? Maybe have a conversation?" The guy was flushed red now. "Uh- sorry, were you thinking of something? Because I didn't mean to interrupt you, it's just-" 

"No, no, it's fine," Tony interrupted him. "I'm pretty bored too, really. I'm just here to skip foreign languages." 

"Really?" The guy asked. "I'm here to skip calculus!" 

Tony held up his hand for a high-five, and the guy obliged. "I'm Tony." 

"Steve," The guy said. 

"So, Steve, you're also a morally questionable idiot who signs themselves up for torture just to skip a class?" Tony asked him jokingly. 

"Actually, my mom works as a nurse and she suggested that I donate some blood as they're having a shortage right now, and it was a convenient surprise that I signed up for the slot where I'm supposed to be having calculus," Steve explained, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. 

"Really," Tony accused. 

"No," Steve admitted. "I specifically chose the slot where I'd be missing calculus. God, it's awful." 

Tony laughed. "But your mom is a nurse, right?" 

"Yeah," Steve said. "That part was true." Tony took a moment to look Steve over, noting that he was really cute. He had soft blond hair and big blue eyes, with a chiseled jaw and sharp cheekbones. His arms were muscular and Tony was 99.9% sure that he was hiding some A+ abs under his baggy college sweatshirt. Steve shot him a questioning look when he noticed Tony staring at him. 

"Just appreciating the view." Tony grinned. Steve blushed again. 

"Not so bad yourself," Steve responded shyly. "Have you ever donated blood before?" 

"Way to kill the mood, Steve," Tony replied dryly. "But no, I've never donated blood before." 

"Neither have I," Steve said. "Kinda nervous." 

"Me too," Tony said. "But it's just donating blood, right? What can go wrong?" 

"You jinxed it," Steve warned. "They're going to accidentally drain all of our blood now and feed it to hungry vampirelings and turn our skin into clothes." 

Tony burst out laughing, and soon, Steve joined him. "And turn our bones into flutes." 

The girl behind Tony made a strangled noise, but Tony ignored her. 

"Okay, okay." Steve laughed. "But really. I doubt anything will go wrong. My mom donates her blood pretty often, and she's always fine after it. Once, one of my friends went to donate blood and they spent five minutes trying to find his veins, but I'm pretty sure that won't happen." 

"You're really not calming me down, Steve," Tony said. 

They continued talking for approximately two hours, exchanging strange stories of their crazy friends and getting into arguments about weird subjects, like why banana flavoring tasted differently than normal bananas, and which taste was the true banana taste. Finally, it was Steve's turn, and he shot Tony an alarmed look before he walked into the tent. He came out five minutes later looking very pale but unharmed, with a bandage stuck on his arm. He whispered "good luck!" to Tony as Tony entered the tent. 

To Tony's surprise, the person manning the needle was none other than Bruce Banner, one of Tony's good friends. 

"Hey, Brucie," He said as he collapsed onto the chair and Bruce began setting up all the equipment. Tony winced when Bruce stuck the needle in. "I always had a feeling you wanted to stab me." 

Bruce laughed, which really wasn't what you wanted someone holding a needle currently stuck in your flesh to do. "Hold still, or I'll drain all your blood." When the suction started, Tony's stomach started feeling sick at the feeling of blood pouring out of him, but it was over in a minute and Bruce quickly detached the needle, placing a bandage on the wound. "Would you like a lollipop?" He joked. 

"I've got my own lollipop outside." Tony winked at Bruce and walked outside. Only when he was outside did Bruce get it and yell a scandalized "Tony!" 

Tony felt a jolt of surprise when he saw that Steve was still standing outside. 

"That was pretty weird, right?" Steve asked. 

"Bruce threatened to drain all my blood." Tony laughed. Then, a bashful look came across Steve's face. 

"Uh- can I have your number? I mean, I like you- not in that way, just- well, yeah, in that way, but- ugh!" Steve sighed, frustrated at his inability to speak coherently. "I like you. Wanna go out?" 

"Definitely!" Tony grinned. "Been waiting for you to ask." Steve held his phone out to Tony, and Tony entered his number. Steve leaned down and quickly kissed Tony's cheek. Tony huffed, and Steve looked scared for a moment before Tony pulled him down to kiss him properly. They both smiled into the kiss, and when they pulled away, Steve's face was lit up with happiness. "See you soon, darling" 

As soon as Tony walked away and through the gates of the reception, his own phone pinged with a text message. He opened it to see a text from an unknown sender. 

_Miss_ _you already, handsome._

Tony smiled. 


End file.
